wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
Morrowseer
Morrowseer is a NightWingThe Dragonet Prophecy, page 32 black-on-black''The Dragonet Prophecy'', page 38, silver scales spotting the underside of his wings casting a silver glow that curl inwards, like a snail's shell''The Dark Secret'', page 48 and is also the prophet that wrote the Dragonet Prophecy, which spoke of The Dragonets of Destiny who would save Pyrrhia. Biography After the Night Kingdom's volcano exploded, Morrowseer and Queen Battlewinner wrote the Dragonet Prophecy. They intended for it to be a way for the NightWings to gain new land on the continent of Pyrrhia by taking advantage of the Great War. He personally delivered the prophecy, and gave the eggs of Starflight and Fatespeaker to the Talons of Peace, whom he remained a close ally. Morrowseer also spoke to Thorn after she had fought with her secret lover, Stonemover — an animus NightWing. He told Thorn that she was responsible for Stonemover's fate. This earned him a spot on Thorn's most wanted list. The Dragonet Prophecy Sixteen years after speaking the Prophecy, Morrowseer came to inspect the dragonets after writing a note that said 'Morrowseer is coming" sent to Webs, Kestrel, and Dune. He was angry about Glory, the RainWing dragonet who served as a replacement for the SkyWing presumed to be deceased, and ordered her killed. Sunny, Clay, and Tsunami fought him and Morrowseer approved of Clay and Tsunami before looking at Sunny and saying "Well, ... we'll have to see about you." (most likely referring to her being half-NightWing) and left; with the aftermath being the escape attempt and therefore the capture by Queen Scarlet. He led an army of NightWings that massacred all of the IceWing prisoners in Scarlet's arena and retook Starflight. Morrowseer instructed the young NightWing to side with Blister, and to become the leader of the other dragonets before returning him to the group. Afterwards, he met with Blister in the Kingdom of the Sea, and promised to help her become queen. When Kestrel arrived at the meeting, Morrowseer allowed Blister to kill her. The Lost Heir Morrowseer met with Nautilus and Blister after the destruction of the Summer Palace of the Sea. Together, they offered her the false dragonets as her means of becoming queen, once they eliminate the other dragonets. The Hidden Kingdom Morrowseer is seen with Nautilus discussing The Backup Plan and observing the false dragonets.He is not proud of the talons for failing to raise them obediently. He takes over training them, and brings them to the Night Kingdom for training and diciplining. The Dark Secret Morrowseer kidnapped Starflight and brought him to the Night Kingdom. He expressed great displeasure in Starflight's failure to bring the dragonets to Blister's side, and chastises him for lacking any NightWing superiority. He also introduced Starflight to his father, Mastermind, and showed him how NightWing's hunt. After introducing Starflight to the false dragonets, he ordering them to kill Starflight. This was both to test the new dragonet's abilities, and to see if Starflight was worth keeping. It ended with Starflight surviving, and Flame and Viper being arrested by NightWing guards. The next day, he sent Starflight and the false dragonets to convince some SkyWing guards to switch to Blister's side. When the mission failed, he burned the fort down and dismissed Squid after the dragonet exploded about how much he hated the training. Later, he announced that they were going to train for battle, and told Ochre and Flame to fight, saying he would step in when necessary. When Ochre was clawed by Flame and asked to stop, Morrowseer removed the MudWing and threw Fatespeaker into the fight. Viper quickly joined in, and the two proceeded to chase Fatespeaker, who called to Starflight to help her. Starflight joined the battle and knocked Viper off of Fatespeaker, but the SandWing's barb sliced across Flame's face, who accidentally pushed her into the lava river. Morrowseer showed no grief at Viper's death, but was horrified at Flame's injuries, as the SkyWing was the only dragonet he couldn't replace (as he said earlier while talking to the alternate dragonets). Soon after, Morrowseer attended an official meeting between the NightWings. Greatness announced that the NightWings would enter the rainforest at midnight, and kill all of the RainWings. However, the plan failed when Queen Glory led her RainWings into the Night Kingdom, and the death of Queen Battlewinner. After the attack, he attempted to stop Starflight, Tsunami, Sunny and Clay from leaving, and revealed to them that the prophecy was fake. Sunny was distraught over this, and fled through the portal. Morrowseer took a step forward as if to follow her, but was stopped by Starflight and Fatespeaker. After he remarked that he had all four dragonets he wanted to kill in one place, the volcano erupted, and Morrowseer was last seen being swallowed by the inferno. Morrowseer had been killed (supposedly) by the explosion, as mentioned in The Brightest Night. Trivia *In The Brightest Night, Thorn referred to Morrowseer as a 'Pompous worm-faced snob-head camel turd'. **Sutherland has hinted that Morrowseer may be alive. * Clay said it was like the night falling on you. when he first saw the dragonets. References Gallery Bad romance.png|Blister shipping? Forced_betrayal_.jpg|Morrowseer with Starflight and Blister Wings of fire starflight by demari30-d6h56dq.jpg|by ~demari30 NightWing.jpg|NightWing MorrowseerFinDA.png|Morrowseer in NightWing Kingdom NightWing..jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 NightWing eye.jpg|NightWing eye NightWingsDump copy.png DSCF3367.JPG|Morrowseer and Squid StarflightMeetingHisFather12.png Kestrel's end.png Morrowseer1.png|By Hawkyfootwarror NightWings by Tsunami SeaWing.png|Morrowseer (bottom) NateBlodau-Deathbringer.jpg Nightwinglava.png|by NikkiMcCloud Wikers.jpg 1395438776453.png 1395442212570390.png FP0.png photo.JPG|Rough sketch of Morrowseer photo (1).PNG 139535147020400909.png Morrowseer by Mystic.jpg|Morrowseer by Mystic Category:Characters Category:DP Characters Category:LH Characters Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:NightWings Category:NightWing History Category:Talons of Peace Category:Males Category:Dragons of Unknown Fate Category:Antagonists Category:Pages Needing Work Category:BN Characters